1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of beacon-type, location signalling devices. A portable container encases a balloon, a pressurized gas source, a visual beacon, an RF transmitter and a GPS receiver. A release valve is actuated whereupon the pressurized gas source inflates the balloon which rises from the container carrying the RF transmitter GPS receiver and visual beacon aloft.
2. Prior Art
A crucial application for radio frequency (RF) transmitters and other beacon type devices is the location of persons in need of assistance, i.e. survivors of plane crashes or shipwrecks. Rescue devices of this type emit radio signals and/or visual signals which allow a rescue team to converge on the location of the victim. Often, these devices are fixed components of aircraft and ships. Alternatively, survival packs, which contain equipment for sending distress signals are often included in survival gear. For example, on military aircraft the pilot is equipped with a radio which automatically emits an RF signal upon the pilot ejecting from the plane. The radio is worn directly on the survival vest of the pilot.
Although effective in some applications, most beacon type rescue systems exhibit several shortcomings. Only a single beacon device, such as an RF transmitter, is utilized on a rescue system. Impact from a crash or ejection from a moving plane may damage the delicate circuits contained within the RF transmitter leaving the pilot without a working rescue device. While the pilot may eventually be found, the time it takes to locate the pilot will increase which could be crucial if the pilot is injured, or if the environment into which the pilot ejects is inhospitable. In many circumstances, a pilot will eject into an environment which is not conducive to the clear transmission of RF signals. For example, naval aviators will more likely than not eject over the ocean where salt water may short circuit the RF transmitter or the waves interfere with the transmission of RF signals. Moreover, the transmission of RF signals from the water may lure predators such as sharks which are attracted to high frequency sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,079--McNeill discloses an inflatable rescue device which features a balloon, coated with a radar reflective material. The balloon is inflated using a lighter-than-air gas and is connected to the victim by a tether line. Although this device floats above the crest of waves or other objects which could interfere with transmission of signals, it does not feature the use of an RF transmitter in conjunction with the balloon and merely relies upon radar visibility. Radar will only guide the rescue team to the general vicinity where the downed pilot lies. Upon arrival in the general vicinity of the downed pilot, a visual identification must be made in order to effect rescue. During darkness or inclimate weather, a balloon would provide little assistance in making a visual identification. In addition to these shortcomings, McNeill also requires manual actuation in order for the balloon to be inflated. This may not be possible if the pilot is unconscious or otherwise severely injured.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,803--Newbrough discloses a crash position signalling device which includes an RF transmitter. The transmitter is located within a housing which also contains an inflatable balloon and a tether line. Upon impact of the aircraft, the RF transmitter activates and the balloon inflates spooling a tether line from the housing. The balloon is coated with a radar reflective material, and the tether acts as an antenna for the RF transmitter. Although the antenna allows for the broadcasting of RF signals above obstacles such as waves, the RF transmitter in Newbrough broadcasts from or under water and thus may be vulnerable to short circuit, especially if the outer transmitter casing is damaged. In addition, Newbrough fails to increase the visibility of the downed pilot to the rescue team.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a location signalling apparatus which acts as a location beacon by generating both RF transmissions and visual signals without encumbrance from the surrounding environment.